


Don't worry, I got you now

by Angelssavior



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Angels, Bobby Singer Deals With Idjits, Castiel & Sam Winchester Friendship, Castiel and Dean Winchester Have a Profound Bond, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Dorks, Conversations in the Impala (Supernatural), Dead People, Dean Winchester Loves The Impala, Djinnverse (Supernatural), Drunk John Winchester, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fallen Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Fallen Angels, Family Fluff, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Going to Hell, Guardian Angel Castiel (Supernatural), High School, Hunters & Hunting, Hybrids, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jealous Dean Winchester, John Winchester Being an Asshole, POV Alternating, POV Bobby Singer, POV Castiel (Supernatural), POV Dean Winchester, POV Female Character, POV First Person, POV Sam Winchester, Protective Bobby Singer, Protective Castiel (Supernatural), Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Romantic Fluff, Sam Winchester Loves Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester is So Done, Sleeping in the Impala (Supernatural), Teenagers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vampires, Werewolf Garth Fitzgerald IV, Witches, Young Dean Winchester, Young Love, Young Sam Winchester, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2020-12-16 07:09:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21032264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelssavior/pseuds/Angelssavior





	1. Ashlynn Singer's POV

A black 1969 Chevy impala pulled up in from of the school as I sat on the steps, finishing a research paper on werewolves. A tall boy with golden brown hair and eyes of jade green and his younger brother I assumed, stood next to him. He had mixed colored eyes and darker brown hair than his brother. They walked towards me as I finished my report. 

"Do you mind showing us around?" Asked the older boy. 

Nodding, I finished putting my stuff away and showed them around. Dean was his name. We had a lot in common like fast food, classic rock music like AC-DC and Led Zepplin and both of our parents were widows. One of our differences was I was adopted and John was his biological dad. I soon found out his dad was a hunter. I also found out he was a womanizer but with me he was taking his time. Another difference was I was a witch. Soon we went into the janitor's closet and he kissed me. It was soft but passionate. His callous hands were between soft and hard. 

"Marry me," he murmured and I smiled. 

"I want to but my birthday's next month. Dean what brought this on?" I questioned. 

"Dad's making Sammy and I leave. I tried reasoning with him but he's so damn stubborn sweetheart," pulling away, I began to cry facing away from him. 

His arms hugged me from behind and I faced him. Tears fell from his eyes as I touched his face. Wiping the tears away, I kissed him again. He hugged me tightly and he sighed softly. We kissed again and he smiled down at me. He sighed again as I touched his chest. 

"Don't worry, Dean. We have faced a lot worse than your dad. So why not have me over before you guys go? And you and I can go to the drive in before dinner?" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He stood at my door wearing a nice shirt, jeans and his leather jacket holding a red rose in his hand. Smiling, I wore a nice sweater dress, and thigh high combat high heel boots. My hair was in a messy bun and a hint of mascara and lip gloss. 

"Here ya go sweetheart," smiling I took the rose. 

We went and saw some horror movie that I thought was hilarious. Shivering, he gave me his jacket and nodded as I wore it. I kissed his cheek and he smiled at me. We went to the motel room, where his dad was organizing the table with Chinese food. We greeted each other but I could tell I wasn't welcome in the motel room. Dean squeeze my hand three times and I have him a shy smile. Sammy and I got along really well and Dean loved that about me. 

John soon started arguing with me and threw me against the wall, grabbing something to hurt me. Dean stopped him and stood between his dad and I. I watches as Sam knelt besides me. He helped me out of the motel room, Bobby waiting outside. That was the last time I saw them, the last time seeing Dean or Sam. What happened to them, I couldn't tell you. I made it through high school and Bobby picked out potential cases for me to do. I grew stronger with every case and trained to be a witch, obviously good but still. I went to John's hunter funeral after he died and I soon barricaded myself in my room after Bobby passed away. I wouldn't eat, couldn't sleep for more than a couple of hours and stayed in bed. Between John's death and Bobby's death I was reintroduced to the boys. During which time I got to meet Castiel again. 

"Bobby open up!" Said the voice. 

Bobby opened the door, gun in hand. I came out of the living room covered in blood. "Daddy what's going on?" I questioned. 

"It's okay, just these two idjits trying to kill me, go finish up in the living room." He pulled me into a hug and I smiled. 

Coming down the stairs, I walked into the kitchen. Bobby sat in his usual spot and the moose sat across from him. The squirrel say on the couch reading from a book and I smiled. I had finished interrogating a demon and was cleaned up from killing and torturing it. 

"I'm gonna go check out a case couple hours from here. Hopefully it's a simple salt and burn, I'll be back in a few days, I'll call when I get there." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Week later Dean's POV) 

"She called this morning, so that's good. It's taking her so long because she's hunting more than one ghost," said Bobby. 

"So wanna explain to me who she is? Don't tell us she's nobody because she called you daddy." 

Bobby sighed. "You two really are idjits. That's my daughter you jackasses. Her name's Ashlynn Singer." Surprised fled my face. 

"She's... Different..." 

She had a couple of new tattoos besides the anti possession tatto. She had grown taller and had more scars. The scars that scared me the most was the ones on her wrist. It started on the tips of her wrists to her elbows. Other scars surrounded the big two scars. 

"Son of a bitch!" I yelled. 

"Dean?" Questioned Sam. 

"Ashlynn was my girlfriend back in high school. She had longer hair then and I was drawn to her. I don't know what it is about her that drew me to her. She's different than anyone I met. Yea I did have other women in my life but nobody could beat her." 

"What about dad's funeral?" 

"I'm sure she was there, just didn't wanna make it known. I don't know Sammy, believe me I wish I could explain it but I can't." 

After two weeks of her being gone, she came back looking like a hot mess. She had bruises, blood and cuts all over her, her hair coming out of her pony tail. She pushed some hair out of her face. 

"Hi guys! What's up with you guys? You look like you've seen a ghost, literally." 

"Ash? Is it really you?" 

She watched me carefully, not sure of what to say. 

"It's me, Dean. We dated in high school you were my first real love. I was your first, we did it in the back of the impala." She watched me as Bobby gave her a picture of us at dinner when the three if us were young. That's when she looked up at me as I smiled. 

"Don't worry, it's really him, trust me," said Sam. 

She touched my face and watched me still unsure. Her blue grey eyes hesitant, her ash blonde shoulder length hair a mess, she pulled me into a hug and then punched me really hard. I landed on the floor with a thud and looked up at her rubbing my jaw. 

"Damn, you pack a punch. Where'd you learn to hit like that?" I questioned. 

"Bobby and Jo. Of course it helped that I learned self defense too. Besides, you didn't say bye to me you ass munch." 

She helped me up as Sam laughed. She walked upstairs as I went for a supply run. On the way back, my phone rang and I smiled when I saw the screen. 

"Hey sweetheart, what you up to?" 

"Missing you, Sammy said you were on a supply run. I would've went with you." 

"I know but I needed some air. Besides I figured you might want some sleep. I know it was a long hunt for you. Bedsides we have a lot of catch up on sweetheart," I smiled again. 

A month went by before we had a case. People were being torn to shreds after being drained slowly. It was all the way in California. We went to California and took down a vampire and a werewolf. It had taken a while to find them and kill them. We went home, after a long drive and Bobby looked up with a smile as she hugged him. 

"Hey kiddo, how was the hunt?" 

"Tough, but we managed to find what was killing people. You want anything before I go lay down?" 

Bobby shook his head and she went upstairs. I sat on the couch as Sam sat at the table. We finally relaxed when Cas appeared. He looked around as I watched him. Sam looked at him confused. 

"What's up cas?" 

"Looking for Ashlynn. Do you know where she is?" 

"She's sleeping right now. Why what's up?" 

He sighed softly. That's when he disappeared again without a word. We looked at each other confused not sure of what to make of what happened. 

(Year Later, Sam's POV) 

Christmas was near and Ashlynn was slowly coming out of her room little by little. Dean and I were close to finding Kevin after he disappeared. With Bobby gone and Dick Roman gone too thank god we needed Kevin but with him MIA and Cas off his rockers, we had no chance of finding him. Okay maybe Cas wasn't nearly as bad but still... Ashlynn walked into the library carrying two plates with burgers and fries the buns toasted with what we liked on them. I took a bite and groaned happily. 

"What'd you use?" 

"Ugh, the Memphis barbacue, garlic, onion spice. You know the usual," explained Ashlynn and disappeared into the kitchen. 

Dean watched her and looked at me. I shrugged and continued to do research for cases. Dean ate and then stood up and I stood up with him. Cas appeared and we looked at him not sure of what to make of it. 

"I found Kevin. He's in North Dakota." 

"Where in North Dakota?" Questioned Dean. 

Cas shrugged ad disappeared. Yet again. 

"Well at least that narrows down the search for Kevin," I explained. 

We went to the kitchen as Ashlynn finished cleaning the fridge. The fridge was clean now except for the fresh food that Dean got with me. The crisis with the food was finally over but we were still dealing with Crowley and his minions. 

"The kitchen is finally done. Off to do the laundry and really clean my room," said Ashlynn as she stood up from the floor. 

"Want help sweetheart?" Said Dean. 

"Nah, I'm good. Besides Benny and I are due for a date anyways. His great granddaughter knows the owner of a coyote ugly styled bar and yea." 

"Wait so you're telling me you're done hunting?" 

"Not done per say. More of me saving up to buy a house. Benny's helping out, so we can sell the house. Besides Dean you're good with cars, maybe you could sell some of the clunkers out in the yard." 

Dean sighed. "Besides I found a bunker. I did some research on it and it was used by the original Men of Letters." 

"Wait, the original Men of Letters?" I asked in surprise. 

She nodded. The British Men of Letters and the Men of Letters are a secret society that help hunt things unexplainable. They hold the knowledge of supernatural and more only releasing information and secrets to those deemed worthy. The place was warded against any and all evil ever created. The place was ginormous. 

She held up a key in a box and we stared at her in surprise. She watched us in amusement and giggled. She smiled and we shook our heads. She was a tricky one especially with Benny around. 


	2. Benny Lafitte's POV

"What they say about our... Date?" Questioned Ashlynn and I chuckled. 

"Told 'em we were just friends. That I like to take you out once a month. Besides you are like a little sister to me and I love you." 

She smiled as we sat across from each other at her work. She appeared nervous though. She played with my hands and I watched her. 

"You're more nervous than ever darlin' what is the matter?" 

"Well... I um..." 

"Um what?" 

I watched her as she sighed, scared shitless on what she wanted to say. She took a deep breathe and showed me her birthmark on her rib cage. A crescent moon. 

"Wait that birthmark. It's the royal family mark. So you're a…" 

"Surprise… I'm also a vampire. I'm a witch vampire to be exact. Hence the reason you saw the AB positive blood in my room. The boys don't know whatsoever and I'm trying to keep it that way but it's hard to do," I sighed, understanding where she was coming from. 

Being a vampire was one thing but being a hybrid was a completely different ball game. She had to act human while drinking from bags from hospitals and blood banks. Occasionally finding a human that's worth draining day by day until you've killed them. And to be honest, it was nice being around another vampire, I felt relieved because I could actually hunt with her. She was different than anyone else I met including Andria. She was amazing and I was happy when we met. There was something about her that had me coming back for more. 

"Earth to Benny, anyone in there?" 

"Mmhmm?" 

"I asked if you were coming to Dean's birthday party. Charlie Bradbury the hacker I told you about, needs to know today." 

"Oh sorry my ugh head's else where darlin." 

She shook her head with a smile hinting on her lips. We got up after paying and went to the park. She sighed softly and sat on the swings and I say with her. We sat in silence not sure of what to say to each other. It was nice to be with my own kind and not be judged as a monster it a creature from stories or movies. It was really nice to act like myself. 

"Benny?" 

"Hm?" 

"Wanna train with me?" 

We stood up and found a wooded area to wrestle around in where nobody would find us. She attacked me first getting me good. I got her back and we did this back and forth till we were both worn out. We laughed as we went to the bunker. It was the first time I got to really smile and laugh. We hugged each other as she took a picture of the two of us. Smiling, dirty but truely happy. She smiled up at me and I smile back. We walked into the bunker as Sam looked up at us. Dean walked into the kitchen and shook his head. 

"What happened to just dinner? You two look like you wrestled a god damn bear," said Dean being sarcastic. 

"Nah, just wrestled each other, and had my ass handed to me. She's stronger than she looks," I smiled as a blush crept on her face. 

I stripped off my shirt in my room and ducked into the bathroom. After I finished my shower, I heard yelling and tossed on boxers before listening. 

"What makes you think I shouldn't kill you right now?!" 

"Because I'm like family you idjit! You kill me, and Benny will never forgive you! You promised Bobby you would never lay a hand in me Dean!" 

Silence filled the air before Sam spoke up. "Dean, she's right. She is part human and had a shit ton of blood bags. Besides, what harm is she gonna do?" 

"Shut up Sam!" 

We sat in silence as I changed and I heard Ashlynn slammed the door to her room. Knocking on her door, she yelled at me to go away thinking I was Dean. 

"Darlin, it's only me." 

She opened the foot a crack and I saw the tears in her eyes. She let me in and she went and took a shower. When she came out, she wore a tank top and sweatpants. I had brought her her favorite snacks, drinks and movies. A smile fell on her lips. We laid in bed, watching movies and getting fat off of chips and cookies and blood. It felt odd eating human food and human drinks. She finally fell asleep and I watched her sleep. Her head on my chest, her arms around my stomach. The comforter around us and I smiled down at her. Kissinger her forehead, she stirred a little. 

What was it about her that made me fa for her so damn hard? She was different. She made me laugh and she stole my heart. 

(Flashback) 

She was in the kitchen cooking, her hair in a messy bun and she wore an old tshirt and jeans. A flannel wrapped around her wait. 

"Dean, you didn't tell me you've got such a gorgeous lady," she faced me and looked at Dean.

"Ashlynn meet Benny Lafitte. He's the vampire I rescued from purgatory. Benny meet Ashlynn singer. She's the hunter that I told you about." 

"Well my oh my. She's lovelier than you said she be." 

Taking her hand in mind, I kissed her hand. She blushed but smiled. Smiling back. I could tell we would have a beautiful friendship and possibly a relationship. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"He would not shut up about you. He told me you were a witch." 

We were sitting on the porch, facing one another playing a card game together. Dean had gone on a hunt and Sam was in the library. She was drinking a root beer float and a blood bag for me. She placed down a full house and I groaned, placing down three of a kind. 

"You love kicking my ass don't you sweetheart?" 

She laughed and smiled. Sming back, we picked up and went inside before Sam came out of the library. We sat in the kitchen as Ashlynn cooked. Dean finally came home and saw us in the kitchen. 

"What smells so good in here?"

"Pie's in the oven. Pizza's almost done with the French fries. Go and shower or else Dean." 

He laughed and headed to his room as she finished making dinner. My mouth watered despite the fact that I was a vampire. The kitchen was filled with the aroma of a home cooked meal and I watched her serve dinner. 

"So darlin' you do what while the boys are gone?" 

"Work at a road house and give advice and research. What about you? What do you do for work?" 

"Gumbo style restaurant in Louisiana. Doesn't pay much but it pays. What about hunting?" 

"When I'm not running the roadhouse, or training as a witch. Usually I go out of town once a month and help any hunter that needs back up or just need help in general." 

(Flash back ends) 

"Benny?" Asked the sleepy voice. 

I woke up, and looked around. When I saw her, I relaxed. She was sitting up, her hair a mess, yet she looked pretty.... No, not pretty... Gorgeous... I sat up and she nestled back into my arms both of us both of us still waking up as we snacked again. Dean knocked on the door and opened it. She looked at him still pissed off. 

"Look I came to apologize. I was a dick to you and I was being an asshole and I took it out on you. I didn't listen to you and karma bit me in the ass. I'm sorry I said what I said." 

She stayed quiet then looked up at me. I looked down at her and shrugged. 

"Whatever you wanna do, I'll be there for you." 

She sighed softly. "Fine I'll forgive you. Doesn't mean I'll trust you Dean." 

(Ashlynn's POV) 

Dean, Sam and Cas (also Benny)) 

I'm leaving for a while. This isn't about you guys I promise. I just need some time away from hunting and researching. I'll be back soon, hopefully. For now I just need some time for me, to clear my head. I love you guys. 

~Ash~ 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I made it to Florida under a different name and grown out my hair. I had dyed my hair from ash blonde to rosé red. I found new contact lenses that changed my blue-grey eyes to a light hazel color. I worked at another coyote ugly style bar that I created on my own with the money I saved. I had even bought a one bedroom apartment for myself. Piece by piece I painted the walls. Slowly I began my first night as a boss. I had stocked up on beer, whiskey, rum and glasses with shots. I had even got a bouncer who had life guard experience. Despite it being opening night, it was a success. I had made over six thousand dollars. I gave a thousand dollars to the bouncer and the rest in a new bank account. I had warded the place against any and all evil and hiding it from angels. I hid all my weapons in a secret wall that I had found while fixing up the place. I finally found a couple of guys willing to work three nights a week. The rest if the time it was all girls. All of us trained as hunters. 

From 10 pm till last call, it was a full house, pulling in almost twenty thousand dollars a night, everyone pulling in three hundred dollar dollars each night plus pay. I worked my ass off to make a name for myself. Yet through it all I never forgot the boys or where I came from. Above the cash register was the picture if the brothers, Bobby, Ellen, Jo, Cas and me. Next to it was John, Bobby and Cas. I couldn't help but smile. 

'Oh dear Cas. Watch over the boys will ya? Let Benny be alright and take good care of them.' I silently prayed. 

"You alright darlin? Why such the long face?"

Turning around, I had saw Benny since I had moved to Florida. Smiling, I walked up to him and shook my head. We began to talk and he sighed softly. I gave him another beer bottle. 

"What's wrong? You look like someone who had their dog shot," he chuckled.

"Nah, it's not that it's just my friend left my friends and I a note saying she was leaving for a while and we haven't heard from her since." 

"Well that's awful. From what you've told me, she sounds wonderful. I'm sure she'll find her way back to you guys. Besides maybe she wanted alone time from everyone. What are you doing in an hour?" 

"Meeting with some friends of mine. Well I hope to meet you again soon." 

Nodding, he paid for his tab after finishing his beer. I watched him go, my heart crying out for him and the boys. This was way tougher than I thought it was going to be. 


	3. Castiel's POV

"Did you find her?" Asked Dean. 

Benny had walked in and he sighed softly. He had tried finding Ashlynn but with no luck. I had even tried tracking her down too but no luck either. It wa like she was hiding from the world. Like she didn't wanna be found. 

"I heard her praying last night but I couldn't find her. She asks me to watch over you guys and to make sure you were all okay." 

Dean sighed softly. We were all trying and hey it felt as if it wasn't enough. In between finding Kevin and him reading the tablets, and losing Ashlynn. It was hard on everyone, especial Dean. I kept kept trying to find her but to no avail. She was really hard to find. That's when Dean's phone rang. 

"Is this Dean?" Questioned the voice. 

"Who's this?" 

"Doesn't matter, you guys need to stop looking for Ashlynn. She doesn't wanna be found at all, she wants to be left alone." The phone clicked and silence filled the air. 

"Son of a bitch!" Yelled out Dean. 

Shaking my head, I stayed quiet. Dean went on a binge of alcohol and women. Sam hid behind books and hunts and Benny… Benny was Benny, he disappeared off the grid for chuck knows how long. As for me, I went to various places and ended up in Florida with Sam. Dean was absent and Benny was somewhere near the boarder Canada. Sam gave me an ID with my picture on it and fake information. He tossed me a tshirt and jeans. He changed in the bathroom and I changed into the clothes he gave me. We both went to the bar, and Sam asked for the owner. Antonio, the bouncer, motioned towards the bar. Girls were dancing on the bar, having fun. 

"Tamara?"

She looked up and smiled. She walked towards us then stopped, her face white as a ghost. She pulled us out back and faced us. The silence like a snake ready to strike. 

"What are you guys doing here? What part of leave me the hell alone do you not understand?! Plus how is Castiel even in the bar?" 

"Ash," Began Sam. 

"Don't! You don't get to just walk in here and drag me out of here kicking and screaming. You don't get to come into my workplace and act like everything is okay! And forget I asked how an angel's even in here!" 

She ran a hand through her and I watched her. I pulled her into a hug as tears ran down her cheeks. She had lost everything and now she finally had something to call her own. Something she could pass down. I pulled away as she used a wet paper towel to wipe under her eyes. 

"I..." 

"Tamara, Fire Marshall's here. He specifically asked for you," said the red headed girl. 

"I'll be there in a sec Lilliana. Give him whatever he wants." 

She nodded and glanced at us before leaving to tend to the Fire Marshall. 

"I have to go. You guys can stay at the bar if you want. Just don't call me by my real name. It's Tamara Giovani now okay?" 

"Of course. Anything you want," said Sam and I nodded my head in agreement. 

(Few days later) 

Sam knocked on Tamara's door and her roommate came out holding a rifle. She came out and stopped her. 

"Jaq, wait! They're fellow hunters like us!" 

Jaq looked at Tamara and lowered the gun, still watching us, not sure of what to make of us, an angel and a human working together. Yet we somehow managed it and she looked at us funny. 

"Jaq, enough. If you keep looking at them funny, I'll put you out back, handling trucks." 

Jaq disappeared out back as she gave us drinks. She gave us some pie she baked the night before. We made small talk but she was cleaning her whole house while Sam tried to talk to her.

"Damn it Tamara, will you relax? You work to damn much!" Explained Sam and she looked at him. 

"Look, I'm looking into fostering my three little sisters. We have to hide the guns and make sure they don't get to them. Plus I have to prove that I'm a good mom to them. I can't have them getting seperated because the systen is shit," 

Sighing, I knew that she had a point. She wanted her family together and not torn apart because of a system that was broken because the world was unfair.

(Sam's POV) 

We all sat in silence at the house she had bought and warded and everything. The basement had been padded locked, the front and back yard was spacious so the kids could play if they wanted and they all had their own rooms. Jaq, her original roommate had moved out and she was attempting not to lose her shit at the fact that she might lose the case. The lawyer had found out about her doing pornography for the extra cash when she was younger and being a stripper. It was odd imagining her as a stripper and doing porno movies. I wasn't one to judge but Dean on the other hand was a different story. She and Dean had had a lot of history so they faced each other unsure of what to say as the night dragged on.

The birthmark on her chest had me thinking. I grabbed my laptop, and began to research it, and laughed softly. She wasn't a witch, she was a werewolf, and an omega werewolf at that. What made things more complicated was that she was a vampire. When I did research on her, I sat straight up as I read through news articles and what not. She was suppose to die from a drunk driving accident at the age of twenty. No wonder she looked so young, and she was born in the 1940s, so way before our time. I printed out what I had discovered and then some. They were eating in the kitchen when she saw the papers in my hands and her heart sank. 

"You didn't Sam. I told you I didn't want to talk about that part of my life!" She explained in despare as I shove the papers toward Dean.

"Her real name is Alexanderia O'Brien. Born October 31, 1940. Bobby adopted her, and had her change her name legally with his help to get a fresh start. She's also a werewolf, not a witch. She's been hiding this all along, and she's just using the witch part as a disguise," she stood up with angry tears in her eyes.

"I'm not a werewolf dumbass. That's my sister's birth certificate. You dug up my twin sister. She's dead because of hunters," Dean sighed softly and put the papers down.

"Sweetheart," he began.

That's when she realized it was us. "No. That's a lie."

"Ashlynn, we..."

"We what Sam?! We what!? Had no choice? Had to do what daddy says or else? I think it's a bunch of damn bull fucking shit! Fuck you Sam and especially fuck you Dean! If Bobby was here, he'd be damned to hell if he saw the two of you. The two pf you are not just assbutts. You two are dick heads!" 

She stormed out of the kitchen, and came back out an hour later with two suit cases. We looked at each other, unsure, as I ran to her room and saw the bare room. Everything packed, drawers pulled out, closet open with hangers empty, as I heard Dean swearing loudly. This was totally not the plan.


End file.
